Sculpture Outtake
by I'mBelleGoose
Summary: Aster's point of view of his wedding from my story, Sculpture, which I suggest you read first. One-shot, AU.


** Someone asked about this in a review, so I decided I'd write a little one-shot outtake. From my story, Sculpture, the wedding scene where Aster breaks it off with his fiancee. **

** Disclaimer: William Joyce and Dreamworks own Rise of the Guardians. I don't.**

** (Aster POV)**

I shook my head, pacing back and forth, slapping my cheeks to try and bring myself back to reality. It was all so surreal, and even worse, incapable of catching and holding my attention. I currently stood in a back room of the church where I was getting married in (I looked at my watch), five minutes. I was dressed in the tux, entirely ready for the ceremony physically, but mentally and emotionally, I wasn't in it.

My mind wasn't with Sariya, my fiancee, but with Jack Frost.

We kissed, I remembered, just the other day, and the incident had left me feeling so completely guilty. Because Sariya-high maintenance and snobby as she could be-didn't deserve to be hurt after hearing about the matter, since somehow it would inevitably come to light. And Jack. I wondered what he was doing, nearly every second of every day. My stomach jumped and dropped at the same time whenever I was near him, an intense electricity gliding over my skin, settling in my heart as it gave off it's burst of shocks. I knew I cared for him-more than simple attraction, which I did immediately feel the moment I'd set eyes on him-but had come to the conclusion that I loved him.

I smiled whenever I thought of him. That strange giggle that escaped his mouth; it was obvious he was very self-conscious of the sound, but I couldn't help but find it adorable. Just one of his quirks. That strange white hair, alabaster skin and soft blue eyes, like none I'd ever seen before. The way he used the tiny chisel and hammer, so professionally, the look on his face focused, but at ease, a soft joy, even.

I knew, at the very least, he too was interested. He had, afterall, kissed me. Quite enthusiastically.

When the door opened, I suddenly realized I was grinning to myself as I dropped the expression, guilt overriding.

"Hey. Ya ready?" My brother, Manny, asked. He was about a foot shorter than me, though I was really tall, with black hair and big, cobalt blue eyes that shined. I loved my brother. He was a voice of reason, good and controlled, always level-headed. I spent as much time with him as possible whenever I visited Sydney.

I nodded, following him as he lead the way to the priest who would be performing the ceremony.

_Come on, Aster. Get your head in it_, I chastized myself, smiling at Sariya's mother in the front, who beamed back.

_ You don't want to hurt Sariya, do you?_ I asked myself. _She doesn't deserve it, does she? No, she doesn't. _

The march began and I tried to focus as Sariya slowly came into view, hanging off her father's arm. Her eyes met mine and she smiled. I internally cringed, a bad feeling overcoming me, but smiled back. Her skin was caramel, eyes a hazle, hair an extremely dark brown, up in a high bun, adorning shoes and dress she and her colleagues had created specifically for this occasion.

When she reached me, her father put her hand in mine and kissed her forehead, going to sit by her mother. We smiled at each other and turned to face the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness these two..." He began.

My thoughts ran while he spoke, me barely registering anything at all. I thought of all the times Sariya and I had had. Then I thought of all the times I wanted to have with Jack. I wanted to make love to him and teach him to paint and go to carnivals-riding roller coasters until we puke, and to make breakfast for him, take him to dinner. I wanted to lavish and ravage him wholly.

_She doesn't deserve to be hurt...so does that mean Jack does? _I wondered. _No. It should not mean that. Should I have to be in pain because I realized a little late that I was with the wrong person-a person who wouldn't make me truly happy, but content at best? No. It should not, _I realized.

The priest asked me to repeat a few endearing sentences after him, and I did.

_Everything is happening so fast. Too fast. I don't have time. There's not enough time. _

Sariya repeats the words, staring lovingly into my eyes.

..._I'm out of time,_ it occurs to me._ So what's it going to be? _

"Eaton Aster Bunnymund, do you take Sariya Janny Dortan to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, through better or for worse, 'til death do you part?" The priest asked me.

"I...I," I stuttered, a panic attacking me from within. Sariya mouthed 'do' with a smile, just thinking I was nervous. And I was, but not about the crowd of people-all of our friends and family-who watched us from behind. I was scared of my choice. I wanted Jack. I wanted to be with him, but I was scared of how Sariya would be hurt, her family and friends outraged. "I..." I tried again. I glanced at my parents and sibling. They watched me intently. I knew they'd support me and I hoped they could forgive me, understanding things from my point of view. "I don't." I finally answered easily, looking back at the priest and Sariya, who stared at me with wide eyes. A gasp fell over the crowd, before dead silence filled the entire room.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?" The priest asked, with a soft smile, hoping he'd misheard. Sariya nodded silently, grasping that same hope.

But this was one time I could not encourage hope, but had to rid of it immediately, yet softly.

"I don't. I object." I told the man. "Sariya..." I turned to her, an apology on my tongue.

"I don't understand." She stated, shaking her head, sounding out of breath.

"I can't marry ya. I'm sorry." I told her sincerely.

"What? Aster, what are you talking about?" She asked in complete confusion. I backed away from the two of them, trying to relay I was serious and refused to back down.

"The truth is," I took a deep breath, staring right at Sariya, "I'm in love with someone else." I admitted lightly. Her eyes got even bigger, filling entirely with anger.

"What?" She asked sharply at a regular volume. "What?!" She screamed. "What are you talking about?!"

"Ma'am, please keep your voice down." The priest told her firmly. She didn't look at him, just stared at me, but when she spoke, her voice had lowered considerably.

"Aster, you're confused. You're nervous and panicking, but I assure you, you do love me." She stated in soft voice, like she was sympathizing with a child.

"I did." I nodded. "But I haven't fer a while-I just didn't realize it 'til I fell in love with someone else." I explained. She glared at me, shaking her head. A sudden veil of whispered conversations fell across the large room. "I'm sorry, Sariya, but I can't marry you. And ya shouldn't want ta marry someone who can't completely commit and be happy with ya." I pointed out, believing every word. "I know ya don't see it that way and you'll probably come ta hate me fer a long time. But you'll get it. Eventually, ya will." I promised. I turned to our friends and family.

"And ta everyone else, I'm sorry we had ya all come out only ta have the trip wasted by me. Mr. and Mrs. Dortan, Lisa and Autumn," I called out to her best friends, who stared at me with gaping mouths, giving a nod to them in apology. I turned to my own family. "And thank ya fer coming out. I've missed ya and I know this seems strange and sudden, and ya may not understand, but I know ya all will respect my decisions." With that, their unsure expressions turned to smiles of encouragement. I gave my parents and brother a hug, pivoting to go find Jack, who after seeing Jamie by himself earlier, I knew wasn't here.

I had to tell him. Now. And I knew I'd probably be stuck in rush hour traffic for a while, but I didn't care. If anything, it would give me time to plan out what I was going to say.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked.

"1234 Guardian Ave: Jack Frost Ice Sculptures." I relayed. He nodded and started off.

~0~

Two hours later, I'd arrived at the shop, finding it already closed for the night. There were no lights inside, letting me know Jamie and Jack both already gone home. I sighed, walking down the street, pretty much given up. I didn't have Jack's number or home address. I had no way of knowing how to find him. I glanced up as I undid my bowtie, throwing it in a nearby trashcan.

_I have to wait until tomorrow,_ I surmised, not at all happy about the fact. _Wait. Is that-_

The figure happened to turn, letting me see his face.

Jamie.

"Jamie!" I exclaimed. He looked at me, staring as I jogged up, dodging the crowd in between us. "Jamie. Where's Jack?" I asked.

"Um...probably home." He admitted. I nodded.

"Okay. Where is that?" I inquired, paying complete attention, which seemed to freak him out by the expression on his face.

"The Staff Apartments." He answered, turning to point. "A couple of blocks that way, so if he gets inspiration during the middle of the night or is running late to work, he's not too far from the shop." He explained. I nodded, moving past him to head there, determined to tell Jack tonight. "Mr. Bunnymund!" I turned back to him. "Apartment 4G." He said with a smile. I smiled back, appreciating the kid.

"Alright. Thank you, mate." I said sincerely, turning to run.

"Yup." I heard him reply easily.

The apartments weren't too difficult to find, but by the time I got to the fourth floor, having jogged all the way, I was a bit out of breath.

"A, E, S, W, M..." I muttered to myself, looking at each of the marked doors. "G." I suddenly spotted it at the end of a hallway. I jogged up, not hesitating to pound on the door. I was about to leave, not hearing anything, when the tiniest sound inside gave me hope. I pounded on the door again. The door opened to reveal Jack, eyes and nose a striking red against his pale skin, white hair disheveled like he'd run his hand through it a lot. It took all of a split second for his eyes to widen, his mouth open slightly in absolute shock.

"Aster?" He asked, eyeing my attire like it was a poisonous snake, inert and ready to strike.

"I love ya." I told him simply, feeling the most amazing weight leave my heart. Feeling like I could fly.

** Aww. I'm very happy with this. How about you guys? Please leave a review telling me your thoughts :p**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


End file.
